The present invention relates to an apparatus for diverting snow and ice on a roof to prevent damage to roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts; more particularly, to an improved snow and ice diverting apparatus having an adjustable device capable of infinite adjustability between a minimum and maximum size; and even more particularly, to an improved snow and ice diverting apparatus having an adjustment device comprising a retainer device and a cable assembly.
It is known that glacial and sliding action of snow and ice on roofs can cause breakage or damage to roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts. Even the slow, down-slope creep of snow on relatively low-sloped metal roofs can shear off plumbing vents. Conventional sheet metal crickets have been used to protect roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts from damage caused by ice and snow. However, installation of crickets is labor intensive and costly. In addition, crickets typically occupy large amounts of space and are unattractive.
Other conventional apparatus for diverting snow and ice use a fin and base design to protect roof stacks, roof vents, etc. In these conventional apparatus, an aluminum fin is used to cut through the sliding snow and ice and divert the snow and ice from the roof stack, roof vent, etc. In the conventional fin design, a base angle is attached to the roof using a plurality of screws. The bottom portion of the fin is attached to the base angle using a plurality of bolts. A pre-punched stainless steel strap is positioned around the roof stack, vent pipe, etc. The pre-punched holes in the stainless steel strap are sized for specific plumbing stack sizes, for example, 1-xc2xdxe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, 3xe2x80x3, and 4xe2x80x3. The stainless steel strap is attached to the upper portion of the aluminum fin.
However, the conventional fin apparatus is limited in its application and lacks versatility because it is limited to specific plumbing stack sizes by the pre-punched holes in the stainless steel strap. Moreover, the conventional apparatus is limited in its application to plumbing stacks of varying shapes. It is therefore desirable to have a fin and base apparatus that has an adjustment device capable of infinite adjustability over a range of sizes to enable the snow and ice diverting apparatus to be installed on a variety of roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a snow and ice diverting apparatus that prevents damage or breakage to roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fin and base apparatus that reduces the time and complexity of installation, reduces costs, and is more attractive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fin and base, snow and ice diverting apparatus that is not limited in its application and that is versatile and capable of installation on both standard sized and non-standard sized roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts on any existing roof or new construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fin and base snow and ice diverting apparatus that can easily and quickly be installed on both new and existing roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a snow and ice diverting apparatus that provides additional support and strength to roof stacks, vent pipes, chimneys, and masts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a snow and ice diverting apparatus that is resistant to exposure to varying weather conditions.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.